


artisan raw and gluten free

by C0LUMBINE



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coffee Shops, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, M/M, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/pseuds/C0LUMBINE
Summary: Tyler sticks his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and looks at Josh with a face that says 'impress me'.Josh sighs heavily and glances at the watch on his wrist. "Got twenty minutes, I'll- I'll suck you off, I dunno. Just, please."Tyler huffs out a laugh. He stands there, preening, like a bird that's proud of its feathers. He clicks his tongue and decides to say, "I might have a little bit left."





	artisan raw and gluten free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/gifts).



> hello! a while ago, me and my pals have started this little game in which we came up with a prompt and then wrote stuff inspired by it but remained anonymous to then guess who wrote which thing and have Fun. this was originally much shorter, but the prompt was "trench crack" and i've never really written crack before cause i don't even fully understand it but i wanted to add to it, because it's the only submission that i actually liked. so! here's some nonsense.
> 
> also
> 
> edy: *asks for my honest opinion and cares about the things i have to say before gifting a fic to me*  
> me: here enjoy this shitshow
> 
> u can find me on tumblr if u want - @ joshdunfiles

Tyler struggles to believe that he takes the time out of his busy day to even stand nearby a place called Clancy's _fucking_ Bean Kingdom. But days are long, and nights are even longer, and sometimes they morph together into one, huge nightmare and Tyler is knocked unconscious, and then he wakes up with bruises around his neck and a cut on his lip, blood seeping out, his veins as dry as woodchips.

So, forced to, he steps inside, dressed in black from head to toe, and he feels as if he's levitating, head pounding with the strength of a miniature hammer drill and busting down the walls of his skull. Soft, upbdeat music fills his ears and the smell of coffee fills his nose. It almost feels like entering an alternate dimension that's horrifying in its sweetness and perfection. All he wants is to leave this place, and then leave this city. He won't even look back when he finally gets the chance. Every citizen can kiss his ass.

"Hello, what can I get ya?" The guy at the counter greets him with a very unneccessary, but strangely honest grin. He's wearing glasses, and his hair is yellow, with black roots showing through. It shouldn't be yellow. Nothing should be yellow, except- "You look tired."

"Huh? Do I?" Tyler asks, tone venomous, but the guy is completely oblivious to it, smiling through his dumb, kind eyes. Tyler sighs. "Can I, maybe- wait. Wait, I know you," he says, pointing to Josh. That's his name. It says so on his badge, right above 'I'm learning'. Josh frowns. "Last night, at that fucking playground. All those kids everywhere and you asked me to come and bring the st-"

"Wait! Please, don't," Josh begs, putting his hands up. He glances at the clock behind him and takes off his tiny, stupid barista hat. Tyler is glad it's off. Talking to somebody when they're wearing something so ridiculous is difficult. "I'm on break, can we- can we talk outside?"

Tyler groans, but agrees. Josh leads him to the back of the coffee shop. He better be good at explanations, because in Tyler's case, time is money, and every wasted second is a wasted dollar, and every second spent on not making money is a second spent wrong.

"Dude, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm new to this, to-"

"To drugs?" Tyler cocks an eyebrow. Josh nods. He seems nervous. Tyler doesn't get it. All you have to do is choose a better place to meet up with your dealer for the first time. Possibly a dark alley in the most suspicious part of town you know for a better effect, but definitely, _definitely_ not a busy playground at 8 p.m. Tyler wonders how the dude even managed to get his number. Getting multiple calls throughout the day is a routine, indeed, but Tyler's clients usually knew what they were doing. Josh is completely off the boat. He's drowning. And Tyler is supposed to throw him the life belt?

"Yeah, uh. That. The stuff you gave me, Trench, was- was that the name?"

"Yeah. The new thing. Had a good time with it?" Tyler teases. Josh nods again.

"I saw a freaking vulture yesterday, dude. Got so high I felt like-" he pauses, looking for words. "Felt like a feather. All light and stuff," Josh babbles and Tyler listens attentively, smirking. He isn't about the shit that makes a person go outside in the nude and punch people. He is all about a good fucking time. "Do you. Maybehavesomemoreofthat?" 

Tyler shakes his head, trying to decipher the sentence. It takes a moment for his brain to slice the words appropriately. "As I said, new thing. 'S pretty popular right now, so. People are paying good." He puckers his lips, kicking a rock. He sticks his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and looks at Josh with a face that says _'impress me'_. 

Josh may not always be the sharpest crayon in the box, but he is good at reading faces. He sighs heavily and glances at the watch on his wrist. "Got twenty minutes, I'll- I'll suck you off, I dunno. Just, please."

Tyler huffs out a laugh. He stands there, preening, like a bird that's proud of its feathers. He clicks his tongue and decides to say, "I might have a little bit left."

Hearing those words must have taken a weight off of Josh's little heart, because he exhales with relief and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. "Thanks, man, you're really saving my life. How much d'you-"

Tyler doesn't like where that sentence is heading, so he cuts in swiftly. "Woah there, dude. You know how things work. Payment first, then we talk."

"Oh, right, yeah." Josh laughs nervously. "How do you wanna-"

"Pulling my pants down could be a good start," Tyler makes an attempt to sustain the heat of the moment before it sizzles out due to Josh's unruliness. That seems to help, because he's shutting up and getting down on his knees. That's good. Tyler likes that.

On second thought, this probably isn't the best way to deal with Josh's eagerness. Tyler could easily sweet-talk him into paying twice as much as last time and have enough money to pay rent for a month in advance. But there are two situations in which money is not the most important factor -- first, when Tyler finds a new, monthly hyperfixation and needs to buy everything that has anything to do with it, only to then sell it online for half the price. Second -- when there is somebody between his legs and the stipulation is that they have to be paid in order to touch his dick. But Tyler only pays if they can do it better than he can do it himself. He has a feeling that Josh won't be able to offer anything he hasn't been offered before.

Tyler stays quiet, because words can easily ruin the moment, and talking with a dry mouth is embarrassing. He can feel Josh pulling his pants down to the knees and when he takes a look, his boxers are down, too. Tyler shudders at the feeling of the wind against his skin. It's chilly. He should have trimmed his pubic hair a long time ago, but there are important, and less important things. 

Tyler realizes that he's completely flaccid, and it ignites a sense of curiosity inside of him. He'd found himself in similar settings many times before, and seeing how each person approaches the situation is always interesting. Tyler is excited to see Josh hop around his cock to make it hard and, shit, that thought alone makes his blood rush a little faster. He tries to stay collected, not wanting to make Josh's job easier by any means. He offered this type of payment, whether he gets something in return depends on how good of a show he can put up in fifteen minutes.

Unfortunately, Josh seems to know what he's doing. He cups Tyler's balls with one hand, using the other to push his dick up to his belly, and leaves one, two, three kisses here and there. His nose, god, his nose keeps bumping against Tyler's dick, and it shouldn't be affecting him as much as it does. Tyler is tired, exhausted even, living on three hours of sleep. He's grey, all the color seeping out of him, and Josh is vibrant and well rested and looks healthy, like he's got his life together, and for some reason, that's attractive. 

This is new. When Josh looks up to check what affect his actions are having on him, Tyler decides that maybe his eyes aren't so dumb after all. He groans, and Josh takes him all the way in. Way to ruin the build up. But Tyler doesn't mind, because his mouth is willing and hot, and it doesn't matter. It really doesn't matter. 

Josh bobs his head and hums around his cock, and Tyler is soaking up the poisonous, _poisonous_ vibrations. He can feel himself getting hard, and Josh is simply adjusting to it. Tyler will have to throw in something extra, because he realizes that every other blowjob he's received was not worth the payment. Josh deserves it. He deserves more than anyone else.

Tyler stops counting in his head when he's sure the number is even, and whimpers, "Ten- fuck- ten minutes." Josh doesn't react. He doesn't react to anything, doesn't even take a second to push his glasses back up when they slide down his nose ever so slightly, because both his hands are busy. One is still messing with Tyler's balls just the way he likes it, and the other is gripping his thigh for support. 

He's good. He's really good. Even when he pulls back a little and gags, he's still incredible and determined, and he lets Tyler fuck his throat, and Tyler is falling apart, his heart racing. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, only allowing himself to tangle his fingers in Josh's hair for a couple seconds, because that tiny, little string inside him tightens and breaks and assaults his insides, making his back arch. He shudders and comes, Josh's throat tightening around his cock while he attempts to swallow.

Tyler pulls out with a loud gasp and pulls his pants back up. Josh is still down there, on his knees, with his wet mouth and blown pupils, and Tyler has to take a moment to collect his scattered thoughts.

Josh stares back at him, and asks, "Was it good?"

Tyler coughs and starts searching for something in the pocket of his hoodie. "Yeah, I guess. Now get up so I can give you the stuff." Josh does, and Tyler tosses him a little, plastic bag. "You get a bigger one, 'cause I like you."

"Dude, thanks," Josh gives him a smile. Tyler can see a tiny, milky stain on his shirt. God.

"If you need me, y'know what to do," Tyler says, returning the smile. 

"Oh, yeah, totally. No more playgrounds." Josh stuffs the baggie in the pocket of his jeans and, oh well. He's hard. Is he going to go back to the coffee shop like this and deal with people? _God_. Employee of the month, Tyler thinks to himself.

"Smart little beast. See you, man."

* * *

Exactly a week passes, and Josh's name pops up on the screen of Tyler's phone. Yes, he saved his number after their last meeting, and as much as he hated himself for it, he put a coffee emoji next to his name. Pointless. Dumb. But satisfying.

It's 10:23 a.m., he's in his flat, feet hanging from the balcony, metal bars hurting his body. He picks up the phone and presses a cigarette to his thigh without thinking, hissing and crossing his legs. He hopes Josh doesn't hear it, but he definitely does, because he stays quiet on the other side.

"S'up? It's been a little while."

"Hey, sorry, I told myself I wouldn't do this again, but, uh. I, uh, I need-"

Tyler sighs, flicking the cigarette butt away and watching it fly with the wind. Josh's voice sounds strangely deep through the phone. "No need to dance around it, if you need more I can get you some in like eight hours. That sound good?"

"Yeah, very good, actually. The problem is, though, that payday is in two weeks and I need the stuff and I wanted to ask if you'd maybe like to do things the way we did them last time and let's say I'll pay you extra next time? Maybe?"

Tyler laughs softly, nervously, maybe. "Got it, okay. I'll send you my address, let's see what happens."

Josh exhales with relief. "Thanks. I promise I'll give you money next time."

* * *

Josh comes over at 7. He barely gets to kick his shoes off, because Tyler is leading him to the kitchen and helping him sit on the counter. Josh doesn't protest. It's been a while since he last got to do it. It feels liberating and empowering to sit on the counter, for some reason. Tyler's flat is small -- nothing but walls, a ceiling and a floor to keep him away from the cons of the outside world. The ceiling fan above them cuts through the deadly silence of the evening and keeps the room at a bearable temperature. 

"So," Tyler begins. Josh is fiddling with his hands. 

"Um."

"I don't usually say stuff like this 'cause it's corny and dumb, but, but-" Tyler hates himself for stuttering. He can't let things get too mushy. It's too soon to be vulnerable. "I kinda like this. Doing this, I mean. With you. Is that bad?"

"I dunno." Josh shrugs and Tyler bites down on his lip. "Hey, isn't that, like, inconvenient for you? I mean, you could be making money off of this, and you're letting me do, uh, this. Instead."

Tyler blinks obnoxiously and asks, "Has anybody ever told you to shut up?" 

"Happens quite often, actually."

Tyler sighs, rubbing Josh's thigh. "I'll be okay, dude. You said you'll pay next time." Josh nods and looks to the side. "Got anything in mind for tonight?" 

"No, not really. Do you?" Josh sounds hopeful, and Tyler loves being the bearer of the _good_ news.

"I do," he says. "I do."

Tyler fucks him until he can neither find his words, nor see Tyler's face with how wet his eyes are. Everything is slow, and grossly sweet, and deliciously wet, but Josh turns out to be very responsive when he's the reciever, not the giver. With bottom lip caught between his teeth and back arched painfully, he's whimpering and gasping, giving, and Tyler is taking, because he knows he'll be the one giving something in return later. It works out just fine.

Josh doesn't mind. It doesn't matter, because Tyler keeps hitting the spot just right and groaning and sputtering nonsense that he doesn't care to understand, and nothing but lust and pleasure really matters. It's business. Right?

Tyler hopes Josh doesn't agree to do this purely out of compassion, just to make him feel better about his pathetic life, or something of that sort. Josh agrees because the thought of helping Tyler out like that and getting something good in return makes his hands shake and his temple bead with sweat. Besides, this feels good. Turns out Josh likes this as much as Tyler does.

Tyler asks if he could piss on him for an extra gram, and Josh agrees, because why wouldn't he? Tyler is hot and has a lot to offer, and Josh's dizzy mind doesn't see anything wrong with that. And so, Tyler barely has the time to pull out before letting himself go, piss collecting in the crook of Josh's chest and trickling down his stomach. Tyler aims the stream a little higher and Josh tilts his head back instinctively, exposing more of his neck. Tyler is panting and stroking his dick, and everything around him spins. The only steady thing is the guy beneath him, with his stupid, big eyes and round glasses.

When they're done, Tyler doesn't even mind dressing up. He just helps Josh get back down and fetches a bunch of paper towels to dry him off. It surprises him when he's met with declination. He backs out and lets Josh put his shirt and pants back on, picking his own off the floor and looking for the stuff. Trench. Right. He doesn't even remember why he named it that, but it stuck.

Josh stops in the doorway. Tyler can tell there's something wrong.

"I'm sorry." Josh says pitifully. Is his bottom lip quivering?

Tyler is holding on to the door. He rips a piece of dry skin from his top lip and tastes blood. It isn't what he wanted, but now he has to deal with it. "For what?"

"I feel like I'm using you. Don't you have bills to pay or something?"

"I do. And I'll be okay, as long as you come back with cash soon."

Josh nods. Tyler closes the door and presses his back against it.

* * *

Five days. That's how long it takes for Josh to call him again. He's still in denial, babbling about how he swears he's going to stop doing it, but he also mentions that he'd emptied the tip jar while he was at work yesterday and figured out that he's got enough money for a little bite. Tyler gets it. This is how it starts. 

When Josh comes over again, they end up smoking together. 

"You don't have to pay me for the last two times. You've already kinda done that," Tyler says, breathing out through his nose. Smoke escapes through his nostrils in thick ribbons. His feet are hanging off the balcony, and Josh's are, too. It takes a little longer for things to kick in when it comes to him. Josh, on the other hand, is getting a little fidgety already.

"Okay. I'll pay for today, though." Josh coughs and presses a finger to the corner of his eye to dig something out of there. "How much?"

Tyler stays silent for a moment. He thinks. "Thirty bucks."

"C'mon, I know that's not it. You can't keep giving me discounts, I want to give you as much as you deserve." Josh pokes his side and Tyler immediately inches away from him. "I can tell you're struggling."

Tyler stares at the buildings and stacks in the distance, lights flickering far, far away. "Aren't we both?" 

"You're right," Josh mumbles, sounding so pathetic that his energy seeps right into Tyler's bones. They're pathetic together, at least. "How's a hundred sound?"

Tyler laughs breathlessly and leans his head against Josh's shoulder. "Pretty good." Despite the scent of smoke being so intense, Tyler can still smell coffee on his clothes. It's strangely comforting, and he can't help but breathe in.

* * *

Josh calls again a couple weeks later. He says he got a raise, and Tyler tells him to come over and leave his wallet at home.


End file.
